Ank
by corpsebride1994
Summary: A new girl comes to Zim and Dib's Skool. I know been ther done that got the tee shirt! She and Dib find a connection but her past is cloudy.It's better then it sounds first few chapters suck but it'll get better R&R DibxOC possible ZimxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ha! Yeah if I owned Invader Zim I would be writing fan fictions! NOT LIKELY!!!!! I own Ank, her parents, the orphans, and the orphanage staff None else dammit!!! Don't sue me you stupid lawyers! Sue the Canadians!!!!! No! you wouldn't because you ARE CANADIAN!!!!

Yeah and the first couple chapters do suck but it'll get better I promise!  
-  
Ank laid in her bed staring at the wall. Her mom came in looking sad. "Yeah." Ank said bored. "sweetie" her mother said. "did I ever tell you that you were adapted?" "No, as a matter of fact you told me I wasn't!" Ank stood up. The rest of the day Ank gave her parents the silent treatment.   
The next day Ank woke up and they were gone. She was beside herself with guilt. She went to the closest orphanage which was miles away and told them what happened they looked up all her relatives but they were all missing too. In a week she was put up for adoption. She was told she was supposed to go to the closest skool.

-  
O.k. that was L-A-M-E I'll admit it. It'll get better next chapter or so. it was also short. 


	2. Skool

**O.k. stupid Canadians the friggen next chapter is her!!!!**

** Disclaimer: this is annoying. It's opposite day!!!!! I own all the characters expect Ank!!!!!!!! -**

**

* * *

It was a normal day at Miss Bitter's class. Well if you could call any day at Miss Bitter's class normal. Dib was standing on his desk holding a photo. "See! Proof Zim's an alien! NOW DO YOU BELIEVE ME!!!!!!!" he screamed. Nobody looked at him or paid any attention. Zim marched slowly over to him took the photo, ripped it up, brushed it off his hands, and marched back to his own desk. "Dib get of your desk" Miss Bitters said. "I would like to introduce the new pathetic member of the student body Son of a bitch that's the fourth this year!!" A brown haired, brown-eyed girl who dyed the ends of her hair blood red and was wearing a black tunic, red and black stripped socks and a choker with a purple pennant walked slowly into the room. She looked terrified. She slowly took a seat.At lunch Ank looked around she didn't know were to sit. She saw that weird big-headed kid waving in her direction. She sat next to him and a younger girl with purple hair. "Hi Ank! This is my sister Gaz!, Gaz, this is the new girl in my class Ank!" Dib said. "I know yon just said her name!!!!!! now shut up and let me play my game!!!!!!!! Do I look stupid to you? Do you think I'm stupid!!!!" Gaz responded. Then there was silence. To break it Dib said "So what's you're favorite show?" "Mysterious Mysteries." Ank said. Dib was so exited over this! Ank was his perfect woman! He heard wedding bells. Then he snapped out of it. "Mine too! You want to come over tonight to watch it?" Dib said. "I'd love to! But there's a curfew at the orphanage." Ank said sadly. "Orphanage?!" Dib said. "oohhhh"**

* * *

**That was short to. I'm rushed**


	3. Myssteriuos Mysterys and Dib

Hi Canadians!!!!!! The chapters will get longer!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!! Disclaimer: you know. I'm giving myself a copyright on Ank! 

Ank sat in her bed in her dorm. It was small and only had a bed a cabinet, and a small out of date television. She was practically crying. She hasn't had a real friend in a long time. She looked in her cabinet She saw a balloon, and a lot of disguise things. weird she thought. Then she got an incredibly crazy idea. She blew up the balloon and put a wig that looked like her hair on it. Ank put it on her pillow and crunched up her blankets. It looked like she was in bed. If you were incredibly stupid. Which the orphanage staff was. Lucky for Ank her dorm was on the first floor. She jumped out her window.

Dib was watching "Mysterious Mysteries" . He wished that new girl Ank was there. He really liked her. I mean he really liked her. I mean he really, really liked her. I mean he really really- oh you get the point! Then he herd a knock at the door he opened it and to his surprise guess who was standing behind it! Ank. "I thought you said there was a cur-" Dib started. "-few" Ank finished " I know. I snuck out." "really? For me? Wow." Dib said. "yeah." Ank said. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute. Then they both blushed and started watching the show.

Ank woke up at Dib's house. Actually on top of Dib. "Oh my!….." Ank said. Gaz was giggling looked over at them. Dib woke up. They both blushed again. "What time is it I gotta get back!" Ank said. 


	4. Agent Black Cat

**Disclaimer: If I owed Invader Zim it would still be on-air……. Oh and I don't own Google either…duh.**

* * *

Ank made it back to the orphanage without being noticed. The fact that they were all complete morons helped her. A couple weeks later after Skool she went to the library. She was going to use the internet to find out about her past. She went on She typed in "Ank Smith" she found an two articles that scared her on the page it said: 

A baby girl was found in a cornfield yesterday. In some strange language which was translated by a paranormal investigator the name "Ank" was written on the cloth that covered her. She will be put up for adoption.

The other article read:

The strange baby girl by the name of Ank was adapted. She was adapted by Gretchen and Harry Smith. We asked them if they would tell her about where she came form and they said "We don't know"

Ank was terribly upset. "I must not be normal…I must be an alien or something…." She thought to herself. "I've got to tell Dib…." Then she thought about what he said about that green kid, Zim. He had said. "Zim's an alien he's not like us… we have to capture him and get him cut open". If Dib thought Ank was an alien even if she really wasn't Dib might want to do the same to her. She decided to keep her past from Dib.

The next day after Skool Dib and Ank walked home together. "Hey Ank," Dib said. " Have I ever told you about the Swollen Eye Ball network?" " Yes a couple times' Ank responded . "Well you can join it! You can be a junior member like me!' "Sounds fun when?" Ank said exited. "Today, I'll put up the website and you can join!" Din said equally as exited. When they got to Dib's house he and Ank entered. Gaz had already gotten there. They went strait to Dib's room. On his computer Dib brought up the Swollen Eye Ball Network site up. " O.k. what to you want you're codename to be?" Dib asked. "Black Cat" Ank said leaning over his shoulder. Agent Darkbootie came up on the monitor. "Welcome Agent Black Cat!" he said. Ank was really exited she always wanted to join a group of paranormal investigators.

* * *

**Yeah I'm trying to make the chapters longer... notice i8 didn't make fun of the candians in the disclaimer... oh and I'll give you facts about the names used in this chapter Ank's last name Smith was just somethinbg random and simple and her Swallon Eye Ball name "Agent Black Cat" was becase witch's fammiars are alften Bklack Cats. The name Ank came from something lets see if you can guess...**


	5. the twist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim! I do hate Canada!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Inside the massive Purple and Red were talking about useless and stupid things like snacks. Suddenly Red remembered something. "Hey remember project 2-3k"

"No" Purple said honestly.

"A while ago we were trying to get better disguises for Invaders so the they invented a chip that would make anyone look and have the abilities of the superior beings of any plant once they got into the atmosphere." Red said

"Oh yeah and we sent a smeet to a random planet to test it out!" Purple remembered.

"Yeah and there was some kind of flaw in the chip so the affects only last a curtain amount of time." Red said.

" I think that time was really soon like tomorrow or something" Purple said kind of not caring.

"Hmmm what planet did we send her too anyway?" Red asked.

"I think we sent her too an unknown planet at the edge of the universe." Purple said.

"ZIM!!!!!!!!!!!!" they said at the same time

Zim was in his base talking to himself. "I wonder why the Dib-worm hasn't bothered me in a while..." "I guess it has something to do with that disgusting she-worm he's been hanging out with..." Suddenly the tallest appeared on Zim's monitor. "What is it my tallest?" Zim asked

'Hey Zim remember project 2-3K?" Red asked.

"Yeah." Zim said.

"That's weird because I didn't!" Purple said.

"Well we sent the smeet to the planet we sent you to we were going to bring her back to Irk after the chip stopped working and send her too the military academy so she would train to be an Invader then send her back to what's this planet called again?... but we already sent you here so you bring her back to Irk and we'll train her to be an Invader anyway."

"the planet's called Earth... and what's her name?" Zim responded happy to get an important job.

* * *

**See the chapters are getting a little longer and I still hate Canada!!!!!!!**


	6. Zim

Ank sat in her dorm at the orphanage bored. Suddenly the TV turned on by it's self.  
To tall green figures with antenna and bug-like eyes one with red ones one with purple ones appeared on the screen. "What the..." Ank murred. 

"Hello,!" The Red eyed one said.

"who the hell are you?" Ank said.

"We are the Almighty tallest! rulers of the Irken Empire!' the Purple-eyed one said dramatically.

"Wait... could you fill me in on what the hell the Irken Empire is, how you know my friggen name!, and why you're talking to me?" Ank said annoyed.

Red filled her in on what the Irken Empire was. He also told her that she was the smeet in project 2:3K and that the chip would stop working in 3 minutes and that Zim had to take her back to Irk.

"Please tell me you're kidding." Ank said.

"Nope," purple responded .

The chip deactivated. and it wasn't pretty. First the hair disappeared then the skin. Finally the clostes. Ank looked in her mirror what she saw scared her. Green skin. Antenna. Yellow bug-eyes and a yellow uniform like Zim's. Oh yes and that weird spotted bump-thing.  
"What the.." Ank said turning back to the TV. but the tallest were gone.

"Geez what am I going to do now!' Ank said to herself. Then she remembered the disguises in her beuro.  
which was weird but to her advantage she put on the wig that looked like her hair used to brown contacts her old tunic and stockings and make-up she wore which she put all over her now green skin she also found fake ears she wore a book-bag to hide the PAK .

"I really don't wana know why they were in there.' Ank said to herself.

Then she remembered what the tallest said about Zim. She graved her phone and dallied his number. "Yeeeessssss.' An adorable high pitched voice that clearly wasn't Zim's said on the other end of the line. Ank figured it was GIR the dog-thing Dib told her was really a root duh! "Can I speak to Zim please?" Ank said. "Okey-Doky!" GIR replayed then in the background Ank herd. "Master!!" "What is it this time GIR!' "Phone! "Then Zim got on the phone starting with a "WHO GAVE YOU THIS NUMBER!" 'Dib, and it's Ank you have to come over and pick me up just adapt me the people here are stupid and they'd give me away to an elephant so GET THE HELLL OVER HERE!" Ank screamed hanging up on Zim.

Zim bursted into the orphanage wearing his hood disguise with the name tag that read "human.  
he was accompanied by GIR who was wearing his own version of it. " I am a human here to apapt another human wo-" Zim started as Ank ran up and put her hand over his mouth. ' "He wants to adapt me" she said to the secretary.  
She told Zim to singh on a slip. Ank sighted for him when nobody was looking because she figured he would sigh his REAL name in Irken. She wrote the name "Joe Snuffy"

" Wow that was easy!" Zim said. "I know" said Ank. " Now i see how they value me!


	7. auther's note

Dear readers,

Hello i am currently getting a block

also i was called a gay-hater today.

and my story was flamed.

I will work on this story more later but for now I'll be writeing a

FOP IZ crossover!

Ciao! may write again as soon as Wednesday!

corpsebride1994


	8. keeping a secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charaters i own a GIR tee-shirt if that acounts for anything...**

* * *

When they got to Zim's house Zim gave Ank a quick tour of it.

"Don't touch that..." Zim kept saying as they walked through.

"Just one question Zim...Are you going to take me back to that stupid planet or not?" Ank said impatiently.

"Well It will take me six mouths if I take my ship... I CAN'T FOR GET ABOUT THE MISSION THAT LONG!" Zim yelled.

"O.k.'s there any other way?" Ank said mildly annoyed.

"I could make a telaporter.." Zim said Ank was scaring him a bit...

"How long will it take" Ank asked.

"...six months..." Zim said quietly.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" Ank yelled.

"Well it's better than being stuck in a small space for six months with GIR but i do understand you wanting yo get off this filthy disgusting planet!" Zim said.

' It's not that.. I'm not good at keeping a secret!" Ank murmured.

* * *

That next day at skool made it even harder for Ank to keep her secret from everyone, especially Dib.

'Next Friday there will be a dance to raise money for new desks" Ms. Bitters said looking at all the things the kids were using as desks. Dib flashed Ank a look. Ank sank into her seat.

At lunch everyone was running around in a mad dash to get dates even the rejects paired up. Keef asked Gaz out she refused. But finally gave in because we all know how persuasive Keef can be.

"So Ank you wanna go with me?" Dib asked her nervesly.

"umm... well you see..." Ank mumbled then she saw the hopeful look in Dib's eye. "Well o.k."

Eventually everyone was paired up.. expect Zim.

"HEY ZIM... I guess you won't be going to the dance like all the normal kids" Dib shouted across the room.

"OH I will be at the dance!" Zim shouted back.

"You won't have a date!" Dib shouted.

"Oh yes I will!"

* * *

"Please Ank pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zim was on his knees.

"No! anyway you told be you didn't like love"Ank said. They were in Zim's lab.

"It's so I can blend in!!!!!!!" Zim said.

" I already promised Dib just make another lame robot or something! no offence GIR..." Ank responded.

" You would go with the dib-human but not with me?!" Zim said annoyed.

Ank pretended to think "mmmhmm,,,,pretty much yeah" Ank nodded.

Zim started murmuring things under his breath.

* * *

**Thank you for reading please reveiw!**


	9. the dance of DOOM

**Okay shut up about the Mary Sue!**

**Disclaimer:Same as last time**

* * *

It was right before the dance. Ank was getting ready. Zim was going dateless and he wouldn't let Ank forget.  
Ank was wearing a black dress with a dark purple skirt part. Her hair (wig) was up. She looked really good. Ank tried to convince Zim to change but he wouldn't. She also tried to put make-up own him to make him look more human but he wouldn't.

'Why not?" Ank asked.

"Isn't that only for females?" Zim asked looking at the make-up as if it were poisoned ivy.

'Some males wear them too!" Ank said trying to hold back her laughter.

"I WANT SOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" GIR screamed running up to Ank.

Ank gave in and gave GIR a quick make-over.

'I have to go now!" Ank said.

"But i want some more" GIR said his little lib quivering.

"tell you what!" Ank said. "You can use as much as you want while I'm gone!"

GIR went wild.

* * *

Ank met Dib at the front door of the Skool. He was with Gaz and the soon-to-be-beaten-up-by-Gaz Keef.

" Wow! I think you're the best looking girl here!' Dib said looking at her.

Ank blushed. "come on! you're just saying that!"

It was mostly fast pace dances. Then one slow dance came. Zim was in the back staring at Ank (not lovingly I-hate-you-and-want-to-destroy-you way) Keef asked Gaz to dance. She kicked him in his part-that-shall-not-be-named Dib asked Ank for a dance. She hesitantly agreed. There lips got closer and closer. They turned there heads. Ank's wig fell off.  
Dib stared at her a moment then started yelling something about aliens. Everyone else was still staring at each other's eyes. Keef was doubled over in pain still. Ank picked up her wig and made a run for the ladies room. She fixed her wig and went s sobbing back to the dance. Dib was outside tapping his foot. She went over to him.

"I shuld have known all along!' He said looking at her intently.

"Known What?" Ank said nervously.

"That you were also alien scum! I'll bet you were sent to distract me from Zim!" He said.

"It's not...you don't..." Ank stammered as Zim dragged her by the arm back to his house.

" HEY ZIM! IS SHE YOU'RE MATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dib shouted as they left.

* * *

**THAnk YOU for reading! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Being watched

Hello I am sorrry for not posting earlier I got writers block . Look for "Ank" o well maybe... Any who enjoy!

* * *

One mourning Ank awoken getting a "being watched" feeling. Thinking it was Dib she threw a shoe out her window. She decided to forget about it and proceeded to getting dressed and ready. She put on her wig and make-up and went downstairs where she found GIR making waffles.

"Hey, GIR do you know where Zim is?" she asked.

"Left without ya." GIR said not looking up from his cooking.

Ank looked at the time and noticed that she was two hours late for school. She groaned grabbed her backpack and ran out the door. She kept running in till she was about halfway there and she felt out of breath so she radioed GIR.

"Can you pick me up?"

"Okey-Dokey!"

GIR was there in literally 2 seconds and he flew her to the skool.

" Would you care to explain your lateness?" Ms. Bitters said.

" Somebody," Ank said looking at Zim, "forgot to wake me up"

"Well no more late nesses."

Ank was quite for the rest of the day in till she felt a shadowy figure over her at first she thought it was Ms. Bitters but she was at her desk. Ank tried to scream but the figure put a gloved hand over her mouth. With the other hand it shot a green substance into her vein. Ank went out cold.

* * *

Thank you for reading please reveiw: ) 


End file.
